Duos
Transcript I (Episode begins with the top 16 sitting around a table within a mansion, when a voice speaks to them) Voice: Welcome to Evicted! Before we begin, you will all find a hat underneath your chair. Somebody else will have the same color hat as you, and they will be your partner until the merge. Please, grab your hats! (Everyone grabs there hats and pair up) Voice: Okay so for pairs we have, SpongeBob and Patrick! Mama Krabs and Grandma SquarePants! Fluffward and LightBob! PolarTem and and CrazySponge! Maja and Sandy! Zeus and Squidward! Squidina and Bubble Bass! And finally, Mike and Joe! LightBob: Segregation! Voice: So now you have some time to talk with your partner. Then you will be teleported to a challenge. Joe: So Mike, I wonder how far we’re going to make it. Mike: Me too. SpongeBob: Patrick, have you seen my jellyfishing net? It went missing again. Patrick: Nope! Voice: Challenge time. (Camera zooms in on tall pillar surrounded by water) Voice: For your challenge to become the “Nominator Duo”, you will have to try to stay on this pillar. Last person standing wins for their duo. All pushing, shoving, and horseplay is allowed! Squidina: Bubble Bass shield me with your body! Bubble Bass: Okay! (Squidward charged at Bubble Bass, and gets sent flying off the pillar) Fluffward: Hey guys, please don’t hurt me I have a serious skin condition! (CrazySponge pushes Fluffward in) CrazySponge: o. Hey Polar why were we put together? PolarTem: Probably to teach us a lesson. CrazySponge: o (Zeus trips over literally nothing and falls in) Voice: Zeus and Squidward’s duo is out! (Mama Krabs shoves Mike and Joe off of the pillar, and Grandma SquarePants shoves Squidina off) Voice: Mike and Joe are out! Grandma SquarePants: Come here Bubble Bass! Bubble Bass: No way! (Bubble Bass slips over a conveniently placed banana peel and falls in) Voice: Bubble Bass and Squidina are out! LightBob: SpongeBob, we’re both Bobs so maybe we should look out for each other in this challenge? Patrick: IMPOSTER! (Patrick shoves LightBob off) Voice: LightBob and Fluffward are out, and we are down to 4 duos. (Mama Krabs and Sandy start wrestling) Sandy: I can beat you! Mama Krabs: Oh yeah? (Sandy throws Mama Krabs off the edge) Mama Krabs: Nooooo! Sandy: Ha! (Patrick accidentally shoves SpongeBob off) Patrick: Oh no! (PolarTem falls in after failing against Grandma SquarePants, but Grandma SquarePants also falls in) Voice: Mama Krabs and Grandma SquarePants are out! Now we are down to four, one full duo and two soloists now. (Maja tackles Patrick) Patrick: Maja, let’s talk it out! Maja: Sure. Patrick: Look a butterfly! Maja: WHERE?! (Patrick shoves Maja off the side) CrazySponge: o (CrazySponge gets pushed off by Sandy) Voice: And now it’s down to Sandy and Patrick, who will win? (Sandy shoves Patrick off) Voice: And Sandy and Maja are this round’s nominating duo. Please head back to the mansion, where they will nominate two duos for elimination. (Camera goes black and picks up at the table, with Sandy and Maja at the head of the table) Voice: Alright, nominate two duos to be put up for elimination. Sandy: For our first nomination, we’d like to try and get rid of a big threat. Which is why we’re nominating Mike and Joe. Maja: For our second nomination, we wanted to get rid of the weakest links. Which is why we’re nominating Squidina and Bubble Bass. Voice: Alright viewers, vote for one of these two pairs. Voting ends at 8:15 CST December 25, 2018. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Purple133 Category:Evicted! Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Transcripts